Darby Day
by Jinxy13112
Summary: Prompted by CBloom2. (Who writes amazing Cal and Ethan stories). Enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

**This idea was prompted by CBloom2 who was the only person to PM me with ideas. I did intend to write this as a long one shot but since I have to go and get my train back to Newcastle soon I will leave it where it is and update probable during the weekend. Hope you guys enjoy. J x**

The day of the Holby Darby, a day where the ED was undoubtably going to be busy and full of drunk football hooligans either celebrating and mocking the opponent or drunk and dead set on revenge. Either way it spelled trouble for the team.

It was also Ethan's first day back, he wasn't yet 100% better but he couldn't spend another day cooped up indoors so had persuaded Connie to let him come back today, after all she needed the staff.

"You be careful today." Cal warned his younger brother when they were on their own in the staffroom.

"I'll be fine." Ethan said putting his scrub top over his white tshirt.

"If you have any pain or even feel a little niggle stop." He continued to lecture his little brother.

"Ok. Ok." Ethan rolled his eyes in response. "Can I get to work now?"

Cal looked at him and gave a nod. He knew Ethan still hadn't fully recovered but vowed to keep a close eye on him during the shift.

….

Ethan had never been happier to be at work, it was a relief to him to have some human interaction other than his brother although he could feel Cal's eyes were constantly on him.

As the shift went on it got busier and busier and they had just got a call to say around 20 of the football fans were on their way in ambulances.

Ethan stood at reception ready or the onslaught of drunken men he put his hand protectively over his ribs feeling a slightly niggly pain.

"What wrong? Are you ok?" Cal asked spotting his action.

"I'm fine Caleb. Just waiting for the call to come in." He told him.

"You look in pain." He frowned.

"I am fine." Ethan looked up at him as the double doors burst open.

"Take one of the walking to cubicles." Cal told him and Ethan sighed and just nodded.

The first of the walking wounded came up with Dixie trying to keep him calm and holding a dressing to his bleeding head.

"This is James Wright. He's had a bump to the head, intoxicated and quite a handful." Dixie told Ethan and he pointed to a cubicle and led them through. They got James onto the bed together before Dixie had to leave.

"Right, I just need to have a look at you head." Ethan spoke pulling back the dressing gently. "Looks like a bit of a cut, not too deep. Looks worse than it is." He told him.

James looked at Ethan and pulled his head away. "Get off me!"

"Mr Wright you need to let me check you over to make sure there is no serious damage." He told him and got a cleaning kit ready.

"I said no." He spoke angrily.

"I'm just going to give it a clean then put a dressing on, it shouldn't need stitches." He told him. "It will take 5 minutes maximum."

James nodded. Ethan leaned in and begun cleaning his cut. As he dabbed over the cut James winced in pain and gave Ethan a look before allowing him to continue.

"Get off me!" James suddenly began to shout again attracting the attention of the other staff.

Ethan sighed and tried again but was greeted by James' fist in his face followed by a kick straight into his chest causing him to fall backwards onto the floor.

Before he had time to work out what had happened security were in and restraining James and Cal was at Ethan's side.

"Ethan? Ethan are you ok?" Cal asked propping him in a sitting position by half sitting behind him.

"My chest…" He wheezed ignoring the blood pouring from his lip. "Hurts…"

Cal nodded and with the help of Lofty got him onto a trolley and wheeled to resus. "I want a 12 lead done now and some oxygen on him right away he's struggling to breathe."


	2. Chapter 2

Once in resus Cal had got a 12 lead ECG done which came back clear but Ethan was still wheezing and struggling to breath.

"Ethan you need to try to slow your breathing down, just deep breaths." Cal told him as he got a cuff around his arm to measure his BP and a clip on his finger to measure his oxygen levels.

Ethan watched Cal as he breathed through the oxygen mask quite quickly unable to really control it.

"Mate, you really need to calm down." Loft put his hand on Ethan's shoulder to make sure he listened. "Nice and slow…"

Concentrating on the young nurse Ethan began to slow down as he BP began to go back to normal.

"Panic attack." Lofty said looking at Cal who nodded.

"That idiot winded him and he panicked thinking it was something more serious…" Cal said looking at Ethan who was clearly worn out and shaken up.

"Not the only one who panicked to be fair…" He spoke looking at the 12 lead.

"No but it could well have been serious for all I knew." Cal told him.

"Sorry…" Ethan mumbled from beneath the mask opening his eyes a little.

"It's fine. You shouldn't have been back at work anyway." He told him as Lofty left to go and deal with another patient.

"I was fine. My chest hurt a little earlier but it eased, when he kicked me I thought he'd done some more damage." Ethan admitted.

"You should have said before. You've not recovered enough to be back here and that just proved it." Cal told him.

"A patient kicked me in the chest…on any other day I would have gotten through the shift completely fine." Ethan said sitting up and removing the mask completely to speak a little more clearly.

"You've just had a panic attack Ethan. That is not fine." He shook his head.

"I just want to get home now." Ethan said getting up of the bed holding his chest.

"I think you should stay for observation." Cal told him. "You're in pain and we need to make sure there won't be any after effects."

"There won't be Cal. Just let me go." He sighed.

"Fine. Go." Cal rolled his eyes sick of constantly battling with his brother.

With that Ethan walked out of resus and into the staffroom to get his things where Lofty and Max were stood chatting.

"Hey, you set free already?" Lofty asked spotting Ethan walk in and go to his locker.

"I can be very persuasive." Ethan spoke flatly.

"I'll catch you later." Max smiled at Lofty and left the staffroom heading back onto the shop floor.

"He's only looking out for you." Lofty spoke as he sat on the stool watching him. "He obviously cares a lot about you."

"Yeah well better late than never. But I want him off my back. He's constantly there." Ethan said and shut his locker.

"Because he almost lost you. You nearly died right in front of him. Of course it's going to affect him. It would anyone even Cal." Lofty frowned confused at Ethan's attitude.

Ethan just looked at him and pulled his jacket on gently feeling his chest hurt he winced.

"And you're in no fit state to be going home on your own either." Lofty added.

"I'm an adult. I can make my own decisions thanks." Ethan muttered and leant on the counter for a few seconds.

As he did Lofty sighed watching him. Suddenly the fire alarm started to ring out. Both men frowned and looked around, Lofty ran off to help and left Ethan just frozen watching the commotion at the other side of the window.

**AN: Ok so apologies for the quality of the chapter and the story. I've got to admit im not loving it but will continue never the less. I just want to say thank you to people who are reviewing and what not it really helps with the motivation.**

**On a more serious note, I do not want to offend anyone but I have received story requests involving selfharm and eating disorders. I'm going to say that I think this is a bit of a sensitive subject in a way that there are a lot of younger girls and boy on here who may be suffering from similar and reading about this sort of thing will not help them or may be triggering, especially if i wrote the wrong thing. So to those that suggested it I am sorry but no, if you have other ideas that do not result in things like this then by all means tell me and i will write it.**

**Thanks guys. Hope you understand why I have said no.**

**Love J x**


	3. Chapter 3

As most of the staff began to round up the walking wounded and guide them outside, Ethan could feel his chest tighten again. The screaming filled his ears and for a while that's all he could hear.

It took him back, the scream coming from Lily. He was unconscious but he could hear everything that was going on. He couldn't work out what was going on, all he knew was that his chest was hurting and his head was pounding. He couldn't move.

Snapped back into reality by Cal banging on the staffroom window Ethan took a deep breath and lifted his hand to his chest wincing as he willed for the pain to stop. Cal was signalling for him to get out but he just couldn't move it was like he was trapped again. He shook his head at Cal as he gripped the edge of the counter as if his life depended on it.

Cal shook his head and went into the staffroom. "What are you playing at!? Come on! We are evacuating Ethan!"

"I can't…" Was all Ethan managed as his breathing picked up and he groaned in pain leaning over slightly.

"And this is you fine right?" Cal spoke annoyed and rushed to grab a wheel chair.

Ethan frowned, he knew he was being silly. The 12 lead came back clear, it was just a little pain so why was he struggling to catch his breath? Why did he feel he was about to pass out?

"Right, get in." Cal spoke, his tone of voice a little softer than before.

Ethan did as he was told and sat down, he felt guilty and he was wheeled outside seeing everyone who had actually made it out themselves without help, drip stands and all.

He closed his eyes tight as he tried to calm himself down. He reopened them again to see that Cal had gone back inside. He felt hurt that Cal had just left him when it was clear he was in pain, but he remember that he had just thrown all his effort that he had made back in his face not half an hour earlier.

Ethan coughed and tried to clear his chest taking a deep breath to convince himself that he was ok but the breath only caused him to ache. He then noticed Tess was beside him with her hand on his arm.

"You're ok Ethan." She smiled kindly. "Just relax." She spoke Ethan noticed that she didn't just hand her hand on his arm it was right by his wrist, she was monitoring his pulse.

He concentrated on his breathing as much as possible trying to block out the sounds of sirens around him. He reopened them seeing Cal now wheeling out Lofty, both of them coughing and spluttering trying to get rid of the smoke in their lungs and get some oxygen.

"Cal?" Ethan stood up without a second though and went straight over to his brother and his friend. Totally forgetting about the pain he felt himself.

Cal hunched over coughing harshly.

Ethan grabbed the wheel chair he had been occupying and took it to Cal allowing him to sit down. "I'm fine…" Cal coughed a little as he relaxed into the chair.

"Why did you go back in there?" He asked.

"Lofty was dragging a kid out… he's in resus now." Cal told him and Charlie came over and placed masks over his and Lofty's faces leaving the oxygen cylinders beside the chairs

"What happened to not even being able to walk out of the staffroom? You practically ran to here." Cal spoke through the mask and frowned as Lofty was clearly having some difficulty.

Ethan crouched beside Lofty and turning up the oxygen. "Just slow deep breaths." He told him before looking back at Cal and shrugging. "Can't feel a thing now…"

"Funny that." Cal spoke as the fire warden came back out allowing people to begin re-entering the building after the smoke from the flare had cleared.

"Right, I'm going to take Lofty to resus and then I will come and find you." Ethan told him and picked up Lofty's oxygen before taking him inside.

**Ha ok so i'm sorry i've not updated this after i got such good feedback. I just didn't know where to go with it. I just started typing tonight and this is what happens. Its not great but I hope I can use it to go somewhere with this story. Suggestions would be a HUGE help! **

**J x**


End file.
